vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Modul:Str
local Str = {} function Str.len(frame) return mw.ustring.len(frame.args1) end function Str.left(frame) local idx = tonumber(frame.args2) if (not idx) or idx < 1 then return "" end return mw.ustring.sub(frame.args1,1,idx) end function Str.right(frame) local laenge = tonumber(frame.args2) if (not laenge) or laenge < 1 then return "" else laenge = - laenge end return mw.ustring.sub(frame.args1,laenge,-1) end function Str.index(frame) local idx = tonumber(frame.args2) if (not idx) or idx < 1 then return "" end return mw.ustring.sub(frame.args1,idx,idx) end function Str.sub(frame) local von = tonumber(frame.args2) local laenge = tonumber(frame.args3) if (not von) or (not laenge) then return "" end if (von < 1) then von = 1 end local bis = von + laenge - 1 if (bis < von) then return "" end return mw.ustring.sub(frame.args1,von,bis) end function Str.crop(frame) local s = frame.args1 local cut = tonumber(frame.args2) local laenge = mw.ustring.len(s) if (not cut) or (cut < 1) then return s end return mw.ustring.sub(s,1,laenge - cut) end function Str.cropleft(frame) local s = frame.args1 local cut = tonumber(frame.args2) local laenge = mw.ustring.len(s) if (not cut) or (cut < 1) then return s end return mw.ustring.sub(s,cut+1,-1) end function Str.find(frame) if not frame.args2 or frame.args2 "" then return 1 end local idx = mw.ustring.find(frame.args1, frame.args2,1, true) if idx then return idx else return -1 end end function Str.hex2dez(frame) a = tonumber(frame.args1,16) if a then return a else return 0 end end function Str.match(frame) local text = frame.args1 or "" local pattern = frame.args2 or "" local index = tonumber(frame.args3) or 0 if (text "" or pattern "") then return "" end -- return all captures (denoted by brackets in the pattern) if index is zero, otherwise return only the index-th capture if index <= 0 then return mw.ustring.match(text, pattern) else return ({mw.ustring.match(text, pattern)})index end end function escape_lua_regex(str) return mw.ustring.gsub(str, ".", { "%" = "%%"; "^" = "%^"; "$" = "%$"; "." = "%."; "(" = "%("; ")" = "%)"; ["" = "%[""] = "%]"; "?" = "%?"; "*" = "%*"; "+" = "%+"; "-" = "%-"; "\0" = "%z"; }) end function Str.replace(frame) local text = frame.args1 or "" -- Text, der bearbeitet werden soll local search = frame.args2 or "" -- Textstellen innerhalb von "text" die ersetzt werden sollen if text "" or search "" then return "" end local replace = frame.args3 or "" -- Ersetzungstext local count = tonumber(frame.args4) -- Anzahl der Ersetzungen (optional) local regexsearch = frame.args5 -- beliebiger Wert um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Suchtext "search" als Lua-regulärer Ausdruck behandelt werden soll if not regexsearch or regexsearch "" then search = escape_lua_regex(search) replace = mw.ustring.gsub(replace, "%%", "%%%%") end local result if count then result,_ = mw.ustring.gsub(text, search, replace, count) else result,_ = mw.ustring.gsub(text, search, replace) end return result end -- richtet Zahlen numerisch aus function Str.adjustnumber(frame) local ausgabe; local text = frame.args1 or "" -- Text, der bearbeitet werden soll, i.d.R. eine Dezimalzahl local i_li = math.floor(tonumber(frame.args2)) or 2; -- maximale Stellen links vom Trennzeichen local i_re = math.floor(tonumber(frame.args3)) or 2; -- maximale Stellen rechts vom Trennzeichen local sign = frame.args'Z' or "," -- Trennzeichen local zeroes='00000000000000000000'; -- 20 duerften ausreichen. local zpos = 0; local len = mw.ustring.len(text); if not text or sign "" then zpos = len + 1; else zpos = mw.ustring.find(text, sign,1, true) or len; end local zl = 0; local zr = 0; local t_li = ""; local t_re = ""; local z_li =""; local z_re =""; if zpos > 1 then t_li = mw.ustring.sub(text,1, zpos-1); else t_li=""; end if len-zpos > 0 then t_re = mw.ustring.sub(text,zpos+1,-1); else t_re=""; end zl = i_li - mw.ustring.len(t_li); if zl < 1 then zl = 0; z_li = ""; else z_li = '' .. mw.ustring.sub(zeroes,1,zl) .. ; end zr = i_re - mw.ustring.len(t_re); if zr < 1 then zr = 0; z_re =""; else z_re = .. mw.ustring.sub(zeroes,1,zr) .. ''; end ausgabe = z_li .. t_li .. sign .. t_re .. z_re; return ausgabe; end return Str